tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Patrol Chavacano
TV Patrol Chavacano is the local news program of ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Western Mindanao aired on ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga with simulcast on TV-10 Jolo. TV Patrol Chavacano delivers news from Zamboanga City and the Zamboanga Peninsula region (including Zamboanga Sibugay) along with the former Western Mindanao provinces of Basilan, Sulu and Tawi-Tawi from Region XVI Western Mindanao. Jewel Reyes is the main anchor of this newscast since 2017 after she became a reporter (even Noning Antonio is her relief anchor). While other TV Patrol versions in Mindanao aired either in Cebuano (the native tongue spoken mostly in Mindanao, as in the cases of TV Patrol North Mindanao and TV Patrol Southern Mindanao) or in Filipino (as in the case of TV Patrol South Central Mindanao), TV Patrol Chavacano is TV Patrol's only edition in Mindanao that uses different language in Chavacano, Zamboanga's native and official language based from Spanish with English subtitle. It is aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Zamboanga Newscenter at 5:30 PM, Weekdays. It is simulcast on radio via MOR 98.7 For Life! Zamboanga and also shown abroad through The Filipino Channel. History When the newscast was launched on January 16, 1995 on DXLL-TV, it was first known as "TV Patrol Zamboanga". First anchored by Irene Covarrubias and Roland Ramos, the studios of TV Patrol had lack of broadcast equipments since the network was newly transferred to the old PBS studios. From that date up to 2004, the news was ended with Chavacano quotes or sayings (translated to English) called El Refran del Dia. (The said segment was brought back to the newscast starting October 2018, using Chavacano quotes, sayings or Bible verses). In 1996, the regional Hoy Gising! segment was aired on this newscast. Other news portions were Chavacano Starnews and Editorial by Reynerio Candido, who was later the main anchor. The same year, broadcast facilities for TV Patrol Chavacano were upgraded, thus it was seen live to viewers all over the Zamboanga Peninsula. When Ramos left the newscast in 1997, he was replaced by Butch Bustamante, who joined Irene Cobarrubias until her departure in 1999. Jennifer Villanueva joined the newscast in 2000 along with Bustamante and Candido. TV Patrol Zamboanga was renamed into "TV Patrol Chavacano" in 2000. Butch Bustamante left the newscast in 2001 to run for a seat in the Zamboanga City council, as well as Reynerio Candido three years later. Candido also ran successfully for a seat in the Zamboanga City council in 2004. Villanueva left the newscast in 2006 as she was replaced by Jewel Reyes. In January 2014, Reyes is joined by Darla Laude, but left a month later. On January 12, 2015, the program celebrated its 20th anniversary and inserted a "20" to its title card. In 2016, Reyes is joined by her co-anchor Noning Antonio. TV Patrol Chavacano updated their logo, graphics (with the font of the lower thirds and ticker now with Gotham) and video packages, now matching the national TV Patrol. In September, this is the fourth regional newscast to update its graphics and exactly match the new graphics to the national newscast after TV Patrol Socsksargen (now merged with Central Mindanao into TV Patrol South Central Mindanao), TV Patrol Central Visayas, TV Patrol Ilocos (now TV Patrol North Luzon) and TV Patrol Negros while retaining its 2013 logo on the opening billboard. Finally in 2017, Reyes is once again the main anchor of the newscast while Antonio is her relief anchor. A new opening billboard retaining the 2013 logo debuted in February 2019 to mark the 24th year since its debut. Area of Coverage * Zamboanga City * Zamboanga Sibugay ** Ipil * Zamboanga del Norte (mainly covered by TV Patrol North Mindanao) ** Dipolog City ** Dapitan City * Zamboanga del Sur (also covered by TV Patrol North Mindanao) ** Pagadian City * Basilan ** Lamitan City ** Isabela City * Sulu ** Jolo * Tawi-Tawi ** Bongao Current Personalites Anchor * Jewel Reyes Reporters # Chrisel Almonia # Noning Antonio (relief anchor for Reyes) # Queenie Casimiro (Executive Producer) # Leizel Lacastesantos # RJ Rosalado Former Personalities Anchors * Butch Bustamante * Reynerio Candido * Irene Cobarrubias * Darla Laude * Roland Ramos * Jenny Villanueva Reporters * Kathleen Covar * Ferdie de Castro La Paz * Raiza Dapilin * Boy "Nhap" Directo (showbiz reporter) * Zorayda Edris * Annie Gacayan * Lulu Gerolaga * Ronald Lamata * David Santos (now a reporter at CNN Philippines) * Leila Vicente Segments Current # Na Encabesamiento del Maga Noticias # Ronda Patrol # Star Patrol # Asunto # El Condicion del Tiempo # Tiangge Patrol # El Refran del Dia Former # Hoy Gising! # Editorial # Bantay Bata 163 # Sports Patrol See also * DXLL-TV * Chavacano * TV Patrol * MOR 98.7 * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs